Plan B Is In The Works
is the fifth episode of Survivor: New Zealand. Summary Oamaru Blue, Savannah, Neyo and Bri arrive at camp after their tribal council. Neyo states that he's happy to be with these four and they should be able to do really well in the next challenge. Savannah and Blue agree immediately with him while Bri looks a bit reserved. The following day, Savannah, Neyo and Blue go around in the forest to look for some food while Bri stays at camp and waits for them. She's been feeling a bit homesick and she actually rather goes home at this point of the game. She tries to stay for a little but if the homesickness stays, she will make a decision. Savannah tells Neyo and Blue that Bri is the weakest link in their tribe and they should vote her off once they lose another challenge. Blue quickly agrees, not wanting to be the target. Neyo doesn't know if he wants to get rid off Bri that fast. Blenheim At Blenheim, the situation looks good and chill. Christopher has connected himself with Rebecca and the two have some great conversations going. Siloy managed to make bonds with everyone on his tribe and both Ulrich and Keoama are kinda on the outs. While it looks like a peaceful day, Keoama starts to get irritated by Ulrich's constant bragging about his science awards. Ulrich goes into a argument with Keoama which she takes very heated, screaming and shouting everywhere. Siloy looks surprised while Rebecca and Christopher look overwhelmed. Once Keoama is gone to get some time alone, Ulrich tells the others of the tribe that Keoama isn't bright in her head. Christopher agrees, so do Siloy and Rebecca. Rebecca makes a confessional, saying that she's not sure to be satisfied by Keoama's rivalry with Ulrich or scared because of her temper issues. Wanaka Zabella, Louis and Lexi are having a fun conversation going while Trevor and Hugo are walking around at beach. Trevor says that they're on the outs and they need to make a move quickly. They need either Zabella or Lexi gone this tribal council because if they don't, they're going home very soon. Hugo agrees with everyone Trevor says. Trevor and Lexi take a walk. Trevor suggests the idea of working together, taking Louis and Hugo in a alliance of four and together they could work out all the Wanaka members, starting with Zabella. He points out that Zabella is a huge threat. Lexi agrees but she gives Trevor insight in Zabella's game and that she's not a threat to them at this point. Trevor doesn't know what he has to think about Lexi. She's clearly very smart and calculated. Lexi informs Zabella that Trevor has spread her name out. Zabella rolls her eyes, not wanting to be the target already. She makes a confessional, saying that Trevor should go home because he's trying to get her out. She originally wanted Hugo out but now that Trevor is after her, she says that plan B is in the works. Challenge Once everyone arrives at the challenge and Jeff wants to explain the challenge rules, Bri starts to raise her hand and cry. She says that she would like to go home since she doesn't want to be here anymore and she feels very bad. Neyo strokes her shoulder and tells her that she needs to follow her heart. Jeff says that if Bri wants to quit, it's her decision. Bri says she wants to go home and gets the boat home. Everyone waves at her. The challenge gets played and is, surprisingly, won by Oamaru. In second place, Blenheim and in third place Wanaka which means that Wanaka will go to tribal council. Savannah and Blue agree that Neyo should go to the caves. Neyo takes Ulrich with him. Waitomo Caves Neyo and Ulrich quickly catch each other up. Neyo says that he's in a very good spot while Ulrich informs Neyo about the fight between him and Keoama. Both guys go inside the cave and look for the chests. Neyo opens a chest which has nothing inside it. Ulrich opens a chest as well and to his disbelief, a vote reveal lays there. Ulrich grabs it and says that this item will show the drawn lines at a certain moment. The two guys give each other a small hug and say that they will meet again at the merge. Wanaka Trevor, Hugo, Zabella, Lexi and Louis arrive back at camp and look devastated that they lost the challenge. Lexi makes a confessional and says that she knows it's game on now. Trevor is sneaky and tries to play very hard. He should go home tonight. Hugo and Trevor are sitting in the shelter. Trevor says that taking out Zabella isn't gonna benefit their game. They need Lexi out because she's having too much control over Louis and probably the rest of her tribe. Hugo agrees. Trevor informs Louis about the fact that Lexi and Zabella are growing close and he fakes that Lexi made a final two deal with Zabella. Louis doesn't know if he should believe it but he knows that Lexi and Zabella have spent lots of time together. Maybe they are closer than he thinks they are. Tribal Council The five Wanaka members arrive at tribal council. Lexi and Louis both grab a torch and dip it into the fire since it's their first time at tribal council. Jeff asks Lexi how it feels to be sitting at tribal council for the first time. She answers that it's surreal and she rather was sitting at camp. Zabella smiles. Jeff looks at her and asks her if she feels in danger since she's the only original Wanaka member at camp. Zabella says that she knows she's a target and that she will receive some votes, but all she can hope for is the loyalty of the people she is loyal to. Hugo and Trevor grin at each other. Jeff then asks Trevor if he thinks new alliances have been formed. Trevor answers that there definitely is a new alliance, consisting of girls only. Lexi frowns while Louis looks at Trevor. Everyone then votes. Jeff asks if anybody wants to play an item or idol. Zabella looks in her bag. She's going to take the risk of not playing it. If she goes, she goes. But she can't misplay it in this stage of the game. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . Lexi Zabella looks kind of relieved, knowing that she's not getting Trevor and Hugo's votes. Lexi looks at the three boys and hopes for the best. . . . . Trevor . . . . Trevor . . . . . . . . Lexi That's two votes Lexi, two votes Trevor, and only one vote left... . . . . . . . . 5th person voted out of Survivor: New Zealand... . . . . . . . . Lexi (3-2)! Trevor laughs, not believing it would actually work. Zabella shouts 'oh-my-gosh' in disbelief while Lexi looks mind blown. She immediately glares at Louis because he blindsided her. She grabs her stuff, hugs Zabella, and gets her torch snuffed. She tells Louis that he made a huge mistake and that he will get his karma. Lexi looks bummed and leaves. Votes Trevor voted Lexi: "You are very dangerous to my game. Definitely controlling, just like the other girls that have went home before you. Sorry to say but, it's your time to go." Hugo voted Lexi: "We've got to vote for someone that's threatening to our game and at this point, you have the most power to take me and Trevor down. Good bye." Louis voted Lexi: "You're going to hate me for this but I can't let you run over me. You are the threat, the person who is close with everybody... I needed to make this move so I could make the merge and hopefully win?" Lexi voted Trevor: "Voting for you tonight, don't really like the way you play. And what's with the alliance consisted of girls only? Like, I don't know what your problem is but get your facts straight next time you come for me." Zabella voted Trevor: "What's with you going after all the girls? Let us live maybe? You're hashtag canceled because all you have done so far is talking sh*t about everyone at our camp. It's time for you to go home." Final Words "I'm sick to my stomach, because I really didn't expect this. I'm feeling so bad because I wasn't ready to go home yet. Hopefully my journey isn't ended and a second chances season will happen very soon because I need my redemption!" - Lexi, 13th Place